Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processors. In particular, embodiments described herein generally relate to adjusting clock frequencies in such processors.
Background Information
Processors and other integrated circuits are often driven by clock signals. The clock signals are characterized by frequencies. The frequencies of the clock signals may be varied over time. For example, the frequencies may be increased when greater performance is needed, or reduced to conserve power.